


Protecting What's Mine

by ATOASTBW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Inflation, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATOASTBW/pseuds/ATOASTBW
Summary: Despite being a vampire and a werewolf, Tony and Steve have overcome the odds to become best friends, and for the past six hundred years, that's all they have been: friends; nothing more, nothing less.That is, until Steve experiences a problem with one of his ruts, and being his best friend (and definitely not because he's attracted to Steve), Tony decides to help him out. However, the issues go much deeper than that of just sex, and the two are finally forced to face the true nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 848
Collections: Avengers Collection, Stony*





	Protecting What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Restricted Work] by [Tangdu143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143). Log in to view. 



> So I actually came up with this story idea last year and only started writing it this year. Then, I actually planned to finish it in time for Halloween, but obviously that didn't work out. Hey, at least I finished it before Christmas!
> 
> Also, this was the most explicit and flithiest thing I've ever written, and boy, was that an experience! Honestly, shout out to all the other writers out there producing amazing smut because you are all brilliant and have helped in giving me so much inspiration and courage to write pieces like this. Another thing, I actually spent a lot of time deciding what to tag, but then I thought, why not just let you know what you're getting yourselves into before you dive in. 
> 
> As for the summary, I swear, I could not, for the life of me, come up with a better one (maybe because it's 2 AM where I am when I'm posting this), but I promise you the fic is a lot better than the summary.
> 
> Ok, enough talking. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own!

“Hey, you sure you’ve got enough food?” Tony asked, flopping onto the sofa.

“I’m pretty sure ten packs of steak can last me three days, Tony,” Steve said, packing said steaks into the fridge. 

“Well, if you run out, don’t think I’m just going to get you a whole rotisserie chicken like I did last time.” Tony really didn’t understand why werewolves still had ruts and heats and things like that. Sure, Steve told him it was about bonding and finding a mate, but was it really necessary to go into a state of complete lust and horniness? 

Steve said that he wouldn’t get it because he was a vampire, which was fine by Tony. He didn’t need a mate; all he needed was fresh blood every few days and he was good to go. 

“You’re still gonna get me one, aren’t you?” Tony could practically hear Steve’s smirk. 

“You know me so well,” Tony said dryly, turning to Steve, who was walking over with two beers in hand. 

“We’ve known each other for almost six hundred years, Tony,” Steve said, taking a seat next to him. “Of course I do.”

Tony rolled his eyes, swinging his legs up onto Steve’s lap. The blond visibly stiffened at the sudden contact, but Tony thought nothing of it, assuming it to be just out of surprise. 

“If you know me so well, then you better call me once you’re done. Don’t make me wait.” Steve’s ruts lasted three, sometimes four days, which was nothing compared to how many days the both of them had lived, but Tony always felt that the days spent without Steve were some of the longest of his life. He always felt bored out of his mind, and - he would never admit it to Steve - incredibly lonely. 

Tony didn’t always feel that way. Boredom started about a three hundred years into their friendship, and loneliness only appeared less than a century ago, but now that such feelings existed, he couldn’t stop them. As a vampire, Tony wanted to hate Steve for introducing such emotions into his head, but how could he when Steve also brought so much joy into his life?

“How would I when I know you’ll be lonely without me?”

“Me? Lonely? Please,” Tony replied, taking a swig of his beer before he could say something stupid like _Yes, dummy, that is exactly how I feel every time you have your rut_. 

“Don’t worry Tony.” Steve playfully pushed Tony’s legs off, smiling at him as he did. “I’m not going to leave you alone for long.”

“You better not.” Tony could only flush at how sincere Steve sounded, hiding his own smile behind his beer bottle, because he’d be damned if he let the werewolf know just how clingy he, a vampire, was. 

Besides, it was only three days. It was just going to be like any other rut of Steve’s. He could wait three days. 

*

Five days later, and Steve still hadn’t contacted him. He wasn’t answering calls or texts either, which was strange considering that Steve always responded immediately. That worried Tony, eventually deciding to go to his apartment. 

On his way there, Tony couldn’t stop wondering what had happened. It wasn’t like Steve to ignore his messages. Something must have happened to him in his rut. Tony recalled Steve’s last ruts, remembering that Steve had come out of them completely worn out and almost sickly, but Steve told him it was nothing to worry about. So, of course five whole days of no contact set off all warning lights in Tony’s head. 

Reaching the apartment, Tony knocked on the door. “Steve, you there? You okay?” 

No response, but with his enhanced hearing, Tony noticed distant rustling.

Tony tried the door, and when he found it locked, used the keys Steve had given him. Tony opened the door, only to find the apartment in a complete mess. Things were strewn all over the floor, and there were claw marks everywhere, especially the sofa, with the spot where Tony had sat five days ago totally destroyed. 

Something was definitely wrong. 

Just then, he heard the rustling again, now sure that it was coming from the bedroom. 

Ignoring all flight response, he made his way there, finding even more damage along the way. The vampire instincts, the werewolf-fearing part of him that he buried down deep inside after becoming friends with Steve, starting acting up, telling him to get out immediately, but he ignored it. He wasn’t going to leave. Not until he could make sure that Steve was okay, because he wouldn’t forgive himself if something had happened and he didn’t do anything. 

Carefully, he pushed the door open. The room was dark, but the wreck was clear. A chill ran down his spine immediately, and before he could wonder why, his eyes fell on the source of the destruction.

On the bed, amidst the torn bedsheets and pillows, was a dark brown wolf, larger than any normal wolf. Its silhouette was just barely visible, but its blue eyes were bright, cutting through the darkness and staring right at Tony. With a growl, it leapt off the bed, making its way over, snarling and revealing two rows of horribly sharp teeth.

Tony was frozen to the spot. In all the years they’ve known each other, he had never actually seen Steve in his werewolf form, but now that he had, everything was telling him to run, to make a break for it before he got hurt, or even worse, killed. Yet, a small part of him told him that that wasn’t going to happen. This was Steve for Christ’s sake. He was the gentlest man that Tony had ever known. He might be a werewolf, but he was still Steve. 

So, despite everything telling him not to, Tony crouched down and reached a hand out. “Steve? It’s me! Don’t you know who I am?”

The wolf didn’t seem to hear anything, approaching closer, its white teeth bright in the darkness. 

Tony tried again, his hand trembling in front of him. “It’s Tony! Your friend!”

Again, there was no effect. Steve was so close that Tony could feel puffs of his warm breath. 

“It’s me, Steve. You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?” 

It was with those words that Tony finally managed to break through to Steve. The wolf stopped, its nose twitching, head tilted to the side as he stared at Tony. 

Tony could barely keep still as he watched those blue eyes track his every movement. It was a while before Steve finally reacted, bumping his nose against Tony’s hand, those eyes now filled with recognition. 

Immediately, Tony released a huge sigh of relief and sat down, running his hand through the thick fur. The wolf leaned his head into Tony’s palm, wagging his long tail behind him. Tony scratched the top of the wolf’s head. “You just a huge puppy, aren’t you?”

With a huff, Steve pulled away, sending Tony an indignant look before lying down, curling his body around Tony’s. Laughing, Tony continued to pet Steve, leaning back against the warm, furry body surrounding him. Enveloped by the warmth, and tired out by his anxiety, Tony started dozing off. His eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and he began to close his eyes, but not before he told Steve, “Don’t worry. I’m not going to leave you.”

*

The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was that Steve was gone.

The next thing he realized was that he no longer on the floor, but on the bed. 

Tony pushed himself up, looking around. The room had been cleaned up; the bed fitted with new sheets.

A noise from the bathroom alerted him, and he turned to see that the previously opened door was now closed. 

Tony walked over and knocked. “Steve? Are you okay?’

“Tony?” His heavy breathing could be heard through the door. “What are you still doing here?”

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m not leaving until I can make sure you’re okay.”

“You need to go, Tony,” Steve said, voice rough and strained. “I’m… I’m still in rut.”

“Oh.” It took a second for Tony to understand what Steve meant, and when he did, he felt his cheeks heat up. “ _Oh._ ”

“You need to get out, before I-” Steve stopped, taking a deep breath. “I refuse to force you into such a thing. There’s a horrible word for such an act, and I would never forgive myself if I did that to you. So please, _just go_.” 

Tony’s heart ached at the sound of Steve’s voice. He knew what Steve was talking about, but he couldn’t leave him to suffer through this alone. 

It was at that moment that Tony knew what to do. 

“What if…” He started, heart racing as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. “What if you didn’t have to force me?”

There was no response.

“What if,” Tony tried again. “I wanted this too?”

It was a while before Steve finally spoke. “Tony…”

Tony recognised that tone. Whenever Steve used that tone, he was going to go on a long speech, lecturing Tony and trying to convince him to not do whatever it was that he was about to do. Tony always listened and nodded along, but not this time.

“I’m serious,” he said. “You think in all the years we’ve known each other, I’ve never thought about this? About us?” Tony wasn’t going to lie to himself. Sure, he mostly thought about Steve as a friend, but come on. There was this perfect specimen of a man right in front of him. He had always been attracted to Steve.

“You’re in pain,” Tony said, close to pleading. “Just let me help you.”

There was no reply, and all Tony heard was Steve’s breathing. For a moment, Tony wondered if he had passed out. Then, the door swung open.

Now, it was Tony’s turn to take deep breaths, because there was Steve, standing right in front of him, gorgeous, perfect, and completely naked. Tony couldn’t help but look down, stealing a quick glance at Steve’s very hard, very large, and very erect cock. 

Steve crowded him against the wall, one hand braced beside his head. Heat radiated off Steve’s body, adding to the internal heat that filled Tony after having seen Steve’s naked form. Being as close as they were, Tony had nowhere else to look except right at Steve, right into those eyes that were clouded over with various emotions.

“Tell me you want this.” Steve’s voice was low and husky, and Tony knew he should not have been as turned on by it as he was. “Because once we start, I won’t be able to stop.”

“I want this,” Tony reaffirmed, and while it was incredibly hot for Steve to ask for consent, Tony had reached a point where he just wanted Steve to touch him proper. He felt Steve’s cock rub against his thigh, and in that moment all vampire instincts just flew out the damn window. Leaning forward, he whispered into Steve ear, “I want _you_.”

Steve’s eyes immediately went dark as he crashed their lips together, and Tony felt his entire body relax, sighing into the kiss as one single thought crossed his mind: _Finally_.

Reaching up, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, trying to pull him closer, only to feel Steve’s own hands reach up between them, resting on Tony’s torso. Before Tony could even process anything, Steve ripped his shirt clean off, the two pieces of fabric thrown onto the floor. 

Tony was so aroused that he didn’t even care that Steve had ruined a perfectly good shirt. He cared even less when Steve nuzzled into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath, the wolf in him finding Tony’s scent. Tony knew that he should be afraid, with his neck exposed and so close to the mouth of a werewolf, but all he did was shiver at how intimate the gesture was, at the rub of Steve’s five-day old stubble against the sensitive skin, hand running through Steve’s hair to hold him close.

Somehow, Tony managed to maintain enough focus to pull off his own jeans and briefs, even as Steve started nipping the fragile skin along his shoulder. Sure, it would have been hot as fuck to let Steve rip them off as well, but he still would like to have some clothes to go home in after all of this. 

Just as Tony toed off his shoes and socks, Steve grabbed Tony’s waist and lifted him up. Tony gasped at the sudden change in elevation, because by no means was he a small man. Sure, he was shorter than Steve, but he had been bulking up and gaining muscle mass over the past few decades. Yet, Steve picked him up like it was nothing.

Not that Tony was going to complain. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, the full skin-to-skin contact driving him crazy. Hand still in Steve’s hair, Tony pulled him in for an absolutely filthy kiss, to which Tony could feel Steve’s hands on him grip much harder.

It was a short ride however, because Steve carefully dropped him onto the bed. Tony had barely settled on the mattress when Steve flipped him over onto his stomach. Being manhandled so easily, Tony knew that he might have just discovered a new kink.

But none of that mattered right now, as all Tony could think about was the friction of the bed sheets against his erection, and the sheer heat of Steve’s large hands on his hips, lips slowly pressing kisses down his spine. However, as Steve moved lower, a sudden thought came to Tony’s mind. 

Many years ago, Tony had studied up on werewolf biology, just to make sure he knew all that he could about his friend. He found out that the omegas of the species produced their own slick and were essentially self-lubricating. So, when Steve pulled him up onto his knees, panic shot through Tony, afraid that in his foggy, rut-induced state of mind, Steve thought he was not only a werewolf, but an omega as well, and that he would go straight ahead with no prep whatsoever. 

Steve’s hands moved to grip Tony’s ass, kneading the muscles and exposing him. Just as Tony was about to call out Steve’s name, he felt the other man’s breath against his hole, the name leaving Tony’s mouth in a choked gasp as Steve’s warm tongue pressed against his tight entrance.

If someone had told Tony several years ago that Steve would be eating him out, Tony would have laughed it off, pretending that he didn’t have a sexual fantasy about it. Now, all Tony could do was grab onto the pillow closest to him, forehead pressed into it as Steve tongue-fucked him. Being a vampire, all his senses were heightened, and the fear and arousal that came from having a werewolf’s tongue inside him left Tony a moaning wreck. 

It wasn’t long before Steve moved away, and from the corner of his eye, Tony saw him go to the bathroom. Tony took this opportunity to flip himself onto his back. This was going to be their first time; Tony didn’t want to miss the look on Steve’s face.

Steve returned with a bottle of lube, which he promptly threw onto the bed when he found Tony stroking himself to find some relief, biting his lip to stop the sounds he was making, eyes full of pure anticipation. Tony knew exactly what he was doing, making himself look as irresistible to Steve as possible, and by the way Steve’s eyes darkened even more with lust, and how he immediately got back onto the bed to pull Tony into a deep kiss, Tony knew it worked. 

Tony heard the click of a bottle lid, and a few seconds later, felt two slick fingers pressed against his hole. As they pushed in, Tony couldn’t control himself any longer, breaking out of the kiss into a long moan. Steve took the chance to press kisses and bite bruises onto Tony’s skin, along the collarbone, down the sternum, marking any patch of skin that was available, all the while opening Tony up with his fingers. 

For someone who was in rut, Steve sure was taking his time, but all Tony could do was lie there, closing his eyes as he took it all in, letting Steve run the show. Again, he wasn’t going to complain, because for someone who Tony had never slept with before, Steve’s fingers and mouth worked miracles, finding all the right spots on Tony’s body that sent his nerves tingling. 

By the time Steve pushed in another finger, Tony was nearing his limit, wondering why Steve hadn't reached his. "Come on, Steve. What’s taking so long? I’m ready." The whine that left his mouth was so needy that Tony blushed at how desperate he sounded.

As he pumped his fingers in and out of Tony, Steve continued biting marks along Tony’s chest, marks that would eventually disappear by tomorrow morning. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” Steve said, breathe hot against Tony’s collarbone. He spread his fingers, opening up Tony even more.

Another impatient whine escaped Tony. He wanted to get to the main event already, but he remembered Steve’s naked body. The werewolf’s cock, which was now brushing against Tony’s leg, was long and thick, and if that was anything to go by, his knot was going to be huge. So, Tony allowed the extra attention spent on him, gripping the sheets in anticipation, letting the wave of safety and warmth from Steve's words wash over him, secure in the feeling that he would be well taken care of.

Several endless minutes later, Steve finally removed his fingers. Tony sighed at the emptiness, but also in relief at the knowledge that Steve was finally going to move on. Opening his eyes, Tony watched as Steve opened the bottle of lube, using a decent amount to slick himself up.

Their eyes met. There was nothing but desire in Steve’s blue eyes, and Tony knew that his own brown ones were the same, calling out for Steve to fuck him already.

Steve positioned himself, kneeling between Tony's legs, hands going to his hips to pull him closer. Holding himself in one hand, Steve slowly pushed into Tony's warm heat. 

Tony felt the head of Steve's cock enter him, and that alone was so intense that Tony involuntarily stuck a hand out to grab Steve's arm. 

Instantly, Steve stopped, worry now taking over the desire that previously clouded his eyes. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

If this were any other scenario, Tony would have hated how Steve was treating him, acting as if he were weak and fragile. But right now, he was more than appreciative of Steve's concern. "I'm fine, just give me a second… God, you’re big."

It was as if every single nerve in his body was alight, the beating of his heart and the rushing of his blood loud in his head, noise that drowned out all other senses. Staring up at the ceiling, Tony took deep breaths to calm himself down, his hand on Steve's an anchoring point. 

As he calmed down, Tony became aware of Steve's hands, one under his own, the other on his thigh, trembling with intense, barely held back desire. It hit Tony then, how much Steve was holding back, how much willpower he was using to not give in to that carnal desire, to make sure that Tony was comfortable before doing anything and that he would enjoy it too. This realisation, more than anything, cleared his head. 

Looking back at Steve, Tony said, "I'm okay now" and gave his hand a squeeze.

Steve nodded in response. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushed himself into Tony until his hips met the back of Tony's thighs. 

Tony closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Steve’s huge cock in him, so full and so perfect, nothing like he had ever experienced before. It was almost unbelievable how good he felt, a feeling which only got better as Steve started moving, hands moving to Tony’s hips for better traction. 

With every thrust, Steve seemed to get impossibly deeper, reaching parts that Tony had never managed to reach by himself. As Steve starting hitting against his prostate, Tony could only wonder why he and Steve hadn’t done this earlier, why he waited so many years to ask Steve to fuck him. 

However, it was clear that Steve was still holding back, the man still being so careful about not hurting Tony. And while Tony enjoyed how tender Steve was, all he wanted right now was for Steve to give in to his animalistic side, to hold him down and fuck him senseless, to use him.

Reaching up, Tony carded his hand through Steve's hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. When Steve broke away, Tony, breath hot against Steve's lips, said, " _Harder_."

"I don’t want to hurt-" Before Steve could even finish the sentence, Tony dug his nails into Steve's arm, forcing him into consciousness.

"I'm a vampire, not a goddamn doll. You're not going to break me." Using the hand in Steve’s hair, Tony pulled him closer until they were staring eye-to-eye. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

It's almost imperceptible, but being so close, Tony saw the change, the way Steve's eyes shifted ever so slightly into his werewolf ones. He was so mesmerized by this change that he barely noticed Steve hooking his hands under his knees, lifting and spreading them into an obscene v. When he finally did, Steve had already pulled back, moving his hands to grip Tony's thighs. And finally, _finally_ , Steve started fucking him like he meant it.

God, was it glorious. Tony was being fucked faster and harder, Steve thrusting into him with reckless abandon. Tony was in an uncomfortable position, aching with his legs held up, the burning friction as Steve’s hips slapped against his ass and the back of his thighs, but he absolutely loved it. It was as if some unknown part of him had finally been unlocked. The fullness as Steve’s cock moved in and out of him, the delicious ache of his muscles, the feral look on Steve’s face; in all of his dreams and fantasies, Tony had never imagined it to be as perfect as this. 

It wasn't long before Tony felt it, the knot at the base of Steve's cock beginning to grow, catching at the rim of Tony's hole with every move in and out. He was close; both of them were.

With a particularly hard thrust, Steve hit right up against Tony's prostate, the growing knot reaching deep inside him, stretching him further than he had ever been stretched. This sensation had Tony arching off the mattress, a choked gasp leaving his mouth. 

With his neck curved, exposed and bare, it must have awakened something in Steve, because the next thing Tony knew, Steve had released his strong grip on Tony’s thigh and bent forward, pressing his nose into the hollow of his neck and just _inhaled_. 

“Steve-” Tony’s voice broke into a groan when Steve’s hand reached up into his hair and _pulled_. This exposed Tony’s neck even more, and Steve pressed wet kisses and bit hickeys into the column of skin. Tony tried calling out to him again, but he shut right back up when Steve growled. _Literally growled_. A sound so low and rough that Tony could feel the vibrations throughout his entire body. So he stopped trying to do anything, his legs falling to wrap loosely around Steve’s waist, letting the werewolf take him and use him and fuck him however he wanted.

As his knot grew bigger, Steve thrusts sped up, the bed creaking and threatening to break from the sharp movements. Tony, meanwhile, could only hold on for the ride, nails digging into Steve's back, realising that he was about to come untouched, something that rarely happened. 

Tony involuntarily clenched at the thought, and with one final thrust, Steve slammed into Tony, his fully expanded knot firmly locking him in place. As Steve came, he bit down on Tony’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. The arousal from Steve’s cum spilling into him, along with the pain from the bite, finally pushed Tony over the edge, his own orgasm hitting him like a truck. 

Tony’s vision went white, almost blacking out from what had to be the most intense orgasm of his entire existence, wave after wave of pure pleasure surging through his being. He knew Steve was watching him. He, a vampire, had just been completely undone and fucked within an inch of his life by a werewolf, and he knew Steve would be revelling in it.

Slowly but surely, Tony came back down, blinking up at Steve, who was bracing himself on his arms, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Tony shifted slightly, only for Steve to start coming again. A moan escaped Tony as Steve’s cock, still rock hard and deep inside him, filled him up and marked with more cum, leaving him feeling debauched but satisfied. 

Steve was flushed, partly from the exertion, partly from the embarrassment at this uncontrollable part of his biology. With a reassuring hand, Tony reached up, pushing the hair away from Steve’s face. “You feeling better now?”

Face still red, Steve nodded. Smiling, Tony cupped the side of his face, running a thumb over his cheek. “Good. Now let’s get you down here.”

With some effort, they tried to manoeuvre themselves so that they could lie on the bed. It wasn’t easy, what with Steve’s knot and all, but also because with every shift Tony made with his hips, Steve would come in small bursts, a sensation that had Tony shuddering. He powered through it, moving until they were both on their sides. With Tony’s legs still needing to be wrapped around Steve’s waist, it was an awkward position, a position that left Steve at Tony’s shoulder level, and Tony needing to bend down in order to look at Steve, but at least the both of them were more comfortable. 

“So,” Tony said, running a hand through Steve’s hair. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Steve didn’t look Tony in the eyes. “It’s a long story.”

“We have time.” Tony wanted to wriggle his hips to make a point, but he didn’t want to distract Steve.

Letting out a sigh, Steve turned to Tony. “I found the person I want as my mate, and I think this is the wolf’s way of getting me to do something about it.”

“You found your mate?” Tony asked, trying his best to pretend he didn’t feel a pang of jealousy and disappointment. “That’s… That’s great! Who is it? Have you done anything yet?”

Steve’s face turned red again, as he said, shy and quiet, “I think I just did.”

In his post-orgasm state of mind, it took Tony a good three seconds to process that information. When he did, his eyes went wide open. It felt like his heart wanted to burst out of his chest. “Me?”

Steve averted his gaze, and Tony knew he was right. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How could I? You said it yourself multiple times; you never understood the whole mating and bonding thing.” Sadness now clouded Steve’s expression. “But it’s more than that. You’re my friend. You’ve been my friend for six hundred years. I couldn’t risk it.”

Tony needed to know more. “When did it start?”

“I can’t give you an exact date, but I started having feelings for you about a hundred years after we first met. Maybe less than that. Nothing really changed until about a century ago, when my rut started getting more intense.” Steve moved to grip Tony’s hip. “I guess the wolf was finally tired of me pretending like I didn’t feel anything.”

Tony could barely believe what he was hearing. Steve had been hiding his feelings for five hundred years? “All this time, this was happening and you didn’t tell me?”

“I told you, I was scared!” The look of defeat on Steve’ face made his heart ache. “And even if I wasn’t, how the hell was I going to tell you? How was I supposed to tell you, a vampire of all things, that I wanted you to be mate? I couldn’t do that to you!”

“Is that why you’ve been coming out of your ruts looking so tired?” Tony asked, the truth dawning on him of just how much Steve had really been holding back for his sake. “Because of me?”

Steve nodded. “I didn’t want to hurt you… but I didn’t want to lose you either.”

“So what, you would rather suffer the rest of your life than tell me the truth?”

“If it means keeping you safe and happy, then yes. I would do anything if it meant protecting you.”

“You think by not telling me the truth, you’re protecting me?” Tony asked. “Do you know how lonely I can get when you’re not around? When you’re having your ruts, I keep my distance because I know that’s what you want, but I feel so lonely sometimes that it hurts. Now it kills me to know what you’ve been in pain this entire time, all because of me.”

Tony always knew his attraction to Steve went beyond that of the physical. Steve was one of the best people he knew; he was such a good guy that Tony almost couldn’t believe he was real, but he was. Just like Steve, he didn’t want to lose his best friend, but more than that, he also thought that with the long-standing animosity between their kinds, Steve would never look at him that way. So, Tony had given up hope of anything romantic between them for a long time, lying to and laughing at anybody who suggested anything like that. Sexual attraction, sure, but nothing more. To now know that Steve had felt the same all this time filled Tony with relief, but to know what Steve had put himself through, Tony wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that he didn’t have to pretend anymore. 

Cupping Steve’s face in his hands, Tony forced him to make eye contact. “There’s… something here, between us. It’s been there for a long time. I can’t put it into words, but it exists. And by denying it, you’re putting yourself in pain, and when you’re hurting, I’m hurting too.” 

“I didn’t know,” Steve said, eyes filled with mixed emotions. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re such an idiot, you know that?” There's no malice behind Tony’s words, but it still had an effect on Steve, and Tony could see his ears drooping and his tail hanging between his legs. 

“But you’re my idiot, so that’s okay.” 

At the word ‘my’, Steve’s mood changed immediately, now looking up at Tony, eyes bright and hopeful. 

“Yes, you dumb dog. I’ll be your mate.” Tony rustled Steve’s hair, imagining his big wolf ears perking up. 

Steve’s face lit up, but there was still a hint of concern. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Tony said, never feeling more genuine about anything else than he did in that instance, but there was a bit of self-consciousness tickling the back of his mind. “How about you? You sure you want a vampire as your mate? There are probably tons of werewolf omegas out there who would be better for you.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t want them. I want you. And I don’t care that you’re a vampire. You’re much more than that to me.”

“Okay then.” Tony’s heartbeat picked up at how earnest Steve was being. “I’m all yours.”

Being the worrywart that he was, Steve asked once again, ‘You’re really sure?”

Tony could only smile at how careful he was being. “We’ve known each other for centuries. We act like mates already. This would just make it official.”

“Werewolves mate for life,” Steve reminded Tony. He knew what that meant. They were immortals. It meant for the rest of eternity.

“We’ve been together for six hundred years,” Tony said softly. “What’s another six thousand more?”

The grin that grew on Steve’s face was big and beautiful, full of relief but also pure joy, a smile that only reaffirmed Tony’s decision. Steve kissed him, and Tony would have been more than content to keep kissing him, but that joy must have translated into something else, because Steve came again, the sensation pushing a gasp out of Tony’s mouth, forcing him to break the kiss. 

Steve was blushing again, but he didn’t look away. Still smiling, he asked, “So, how should we do this?”

Tony stared at him, trying to recall everything he had learnt about werewolves. Werewolf omegas had a bonding gland on the back of their necks, and the Alpha that made their mark on that gland would be their mate. Tony had always thought it would be more complicated than that, considering that mating was for life, but no, it really was that simple. 

For obvious reasons, Tony didn’t have said gland, but he knew that the alpha wolf in Steve wouldn’t be satisfied until it had made its mark. However, a werewolf bite was more than likely to be fatal to vampires, and that complicated things. There was only one real way to protect himself, and even then, Tony wasn't a hundred percent sure. 

"I need your blood." Being told since he was young that werewolf blood tasted horrible, Tony had never given any thought about drinking Steve's blood before. But blood, especially supernatural blood, gave vampires strength and energy, strength that would hopefully help him survive the bite. 

A flicker of fear passed over Steve's eyes. Werewolves were wary of a vampire's bite too, with too many stories of vampires losing control to their bloodlust and draining their victims dry. But that fear soon passed, and Steve replied with a certain "Okay".

After pressing a comforting kiss to the top of Steve's head, Tony shifted until he was close to the man's neck, close enough to hear his pulse beating fast and strong. 

Tony's fangs involuntarily extended as the smell of blood reached his nose. "You ready?"

Steve's entire body was tense, but he still gave Tony's hip a reassuring squeeze. "I trust you."

_I trust you._ Those words bounced around Tony's head. Three simple words, but they were so genuine and so pure. Tony's heart was so full. In that moment, he wanted Steve to be his mate just as much as Steve wanted him. He finally understood how Steve felt, this deep longing and desire for someone to be his, a sudden possessiveness simmering under the surface. 

Biting down onto Steve's neck, one thought went through Tony's head: _Mine_.

Tony heard a sharp hiss from Steve, but he didn’t care. Whoever said werewolf blood tasted disgusting clearly must have never tried it before because Tony was euphoric. Maybe it was because he hadn't had a drink in a couple days, or maybe it was because it was Steve's blood, but Tony loved it. It tasted heady, rich, and slightly sweet; it tasted like Steve.

Tony couldn't get enough, but he knew he had to stop. He wasn't going to leave Steve drained and exhausted; he wanted a round two, and he was sure that Steve did too.

He let go, licking his lips for the remainder of the blood. Pulling back, he saw Steve’s eyes go dark. Tony’s lips were swollen and stained red, irresistible to Steve’s growing hunger. With a growl that sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, Steve said, “My turn.”

The initial pain from the bite having deflated his knot, Steve pulled out with no warning, leaving Tony feeling empty at the sudden loss, but also deliciously filthy as some of Steve’s cum dripped out of his hole, staining the sheets below him.

Tony didn’t have time to dwell on these feelings, because the next thing he knew, Steve flipped him onto his front, bracketing his hips with his legs.

Steve bent down, enveloping Tony in the warmth of his large body. Steve was nuzzling against the back of Tony's neck, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin. “No going back after this.”

He was still so uncertain, so afraid to hurt Tony. Tony reached back for Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I trust you.”

Steve squeezed his hand. There was a second, then Steve finally bit down on the back of Tony’s neck.

Pain. Blinding, searing pain. Pain that had Tony bite into the pillow to stop himself from screaming. 

Luckily, the pain lasted only for a moment, immediately followed by a wave of calm washing over him, body relaxing into the mattress as he stopped fighting against the bite 

Then, immense pleasure, pleasure that wasn't just his, but Steve's too, combining and blending with Tony's to create a sensation so intense that it overwhelmed all of his senses.

Bonded werewolves shared a type of telepathic connection between them, where mates could read each other's thoughts. As a vampire, Tony thought it would be impossible for him and Steve to experience that, but having felt Steve's pleasure just as clearly as his own, Tony knew he was wrong. Maybe Steve's bite and desire to be mates made the connection possible, with Steve's blood in his system only serving to strengthen it. 

Steve let go, and the pleasure slowly gave way to care and concern. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel… good." With his mind clearing up, Tony realised that while he could hear Steve's thoughts, it was in broken up phrases and sentences, and that he could sense Steve's emotions more than anything. The connection wasn't perfect, but Tony didn't mind it one bit. "I feel _you_."

"I feel you too." With those words came relief, joy, and anticipation, feelings that Tony sent right back. He tilted his head back to seek Steve out, and Steve was already there, capturing his lips in a kiss that had him wanting more.

Tony must have sent that desire out, because Steve was hard again, rubbing against the cleft of Tony’s ass, which only amplified Tony’s lust even more. 

Steve replied in kind, moving back and pulling on Tony's hips until he was on his knees, his ass sticking out. The movement had caused more of Steve's cum to leak out of his hole, the sensation of it drip down the back of thighs leaving him feeling utterly depraved, but also an emptiness that had him whining, desperate and needy. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Steve said, voice low and rough. Using his thumb, he swiped up some of the cum, pressing it back into Tony's hole. "I'm going to fill you up nice and good."

Tony had never thought Steve would be capable of dirty talk, so to hear those words come out of his mouth, Tony couldn't help but squirm, wanton and ready for Steve to be inside him again. "Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me already."

"As you wish." In one fluid motion, Steve pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, facing no resistance with Tony already wet and loose from the first round. 

With Steve's cock in him, combined with his cum, Tony felt blissfully full. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. Thankfully, Steve started moving, his thrusts slow and deep, the urgency from earlier gone, replaced with a desire to milk the experience for all it was worth. With every thrust came a squelching sound, one that only sounded louder with Tony's enhanced hearing, a sound that should have been off-putting but only acted as a reminder of how Steve had marked him from the inside as well. 

"You look so beautiful like this," Steve said on a particularly deep thrust. "So warm and open. Just for me."

Filling Tony's head was a visual of himself, head pressed against the pillow, hair matted with sweat, ass in the air, Steve's cock buried deep inside him, cum staining his thighs. To have this image of him projected by Steve through their bond, along with pure unfiltered possessiveness, Tony was overwhelmed by just how right it felt, to have his body at the complete mercy of Steve. 

Thrusting his hips back, Tony gasped Steve's name out as the man's cock pressed right up against his prostate. He clenched, drawing another growl out of Steve. " _Mine_."

"Yours," Tony sighed, thrusting his hips back again to meet Steve, whose movements became more erratic and abrupt, his breath punctuated with grunts and pants. Tony knew then how much of an effect he had on his new mate, understanding that Steve was just as much his and he was Steve’s.

Tony was broken out of his thoughts as he felt Steve’s hand on his own cock, stroking in rough jerks. His thumb ran over the already wet tip, and the building heat in Tony's lower abdomen grew all the more intense, that all too familiar coil getting tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any given moment. 

"Steve, I'm going to-"

Steve leaned forward, breath tickling the hairs on Tony's neck. He ran his teeth lightly over the bond mark, and in a husky voice, said, "Then come for me."

And just like that, Tony did.

Perhaps it's because he had already come before and he was overstimulated. Perhaps it's because of the bond. Perhaps it's another newly discovered kink. Whatever it was, he couldn't care about that right now, not when he was experiencing his second orgasm of the night, which seemed impossibly better than the first. 

His orgasm triggered Steve's own, filling Tony up with both cum and his knot. Their pleasure mixed together, and Tony was gasping at not just how much he felt, but how much Steve felt for him, an intoxicating blend of possessiveness, lust, and adoration. 

With their emotions feeding off of each other, Tony felt like their high would never end, but eventually it did, Tony coming back to his senses to feel Steve's large body draped over him, warm and sticky with sweat. He was clearly exhausted, much like Tony was himself, but he was still holding himself up on his forearms so that he wasn’t crushing Tony below him.

Like before, they repositioned themselves so that they were lying on their sides, again another awkward endeavour. This time, Tony’s back was pressed against Steve’s huge chest, the latter’s arms wrapped around the former. Enveloped in this warmth, Tony felt safe, secure, and beyond satisfied. 

Sleepy after two orgasms, Tony absent-mindedly trailed his hands down his torso. He almost dozed off until he noticed a slight swell to his belly. Running his fingers over his skin, Tony’s mind didn’t immediately register what it was. When he finally did, the blood rushed to his cheeks, burning at the realisation of just how much of Steve’s cum was inside him, completely filled up, just like Steve promised. It all felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. 

With no prompting, Steve’s own hand moved to cover Tony’s over the curve, no doubt as a result of their bond. Steve pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, sending a single thought back: _Pups_.

Tony’s face got impossibly hotter. He was a male vampire; of course he couldn’t get pregnant. Using his elbow, he nudged Steve in the chest. “What are you talking about?” 

Steve said nothing in response, only smiling into Tony’s hair and pulling him closer. Tony huffed, but burrowed into the warmth. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, one last thought forced him back wide awake again. A vampire and a werewolf becoming mates should have been impossible, but they made it work, and by the looks of things, they share a very strong bond too. If that was possible, what if... “Wait. I can’t actually get pregnant right?” 

But Steve was already fast asleep, snoring softly, arms tight around his mate.

*

Tony looked at his reflection. _Huh, it’s still here._

After three more days, Steve’s rut finally ended. Steve had graciously allowed Tony to shower first, which he had, now standing in the bathroom as Steve took his own shower. Looking into the mirror, Tony scanned his body, only to find all the marks that Steve had disappeared, except for one. The bonding mark was still there, unaffected by his healing factor. He brushed his fingers over it, following the ridges left by Steve’s bite, pressing but feeling no pain.

He was so focused on this that he didn’t even notice that Steve had stepped out of the shower until he was coming up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Just looking at this.” Tony was amused at the physical intimacy. Steve really was like a giant puppy. “Surprised it hasn’t faded.”

Steve immediately stilled. He said softly, “Do you want it to fade?”

“Of course not, silly.” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand. “Even if it didn’t, it wouldn’t change anything. I would still be your mate.”

Steve was quiet, however, and Tony felt guilt, fear, and sadness radiating off of him. Immediately, Tony turned around in his arms, coming face-to-face with the other man. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Steve said, averting his gaze. Even if they weren’t bonded, Tony would have known immediately that he was hiding something. 

Tony reached up to cup Steve’s face in his hands. “Talk to me.” 

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I forced you into this.” The feelings of guilt were stronger than ever. “You said it yourself that you didn’t believe in bonded mates, but I made you do it. You didn’t have to but you did. All because I couldn’t control my stupid urges. You only wanted to help, and now you’re stuck in this forever.”

Tony looked at Steve incredulously. Did he really think this way?

“Steve Rogers, look at me.” Tony wanted to shout at him, but he knew he couldn’t, not when Steve was feeling so scared. “You didn’t force me to do anything. I came to find you on my accord. I slept with you because I wanted to help you. And when you told me that you wanted me as your mate, I agreed, but not out of pity or obligation, no. I wanted to be your mate because I wanted you to be mine.” 

Tony couldn’t help but get a little loud, tone slightly harsh, but only because he wanted Steve to never doubt their relationship ever again. “I’m not stuck with you; you’re stuck with me, and you better not regret that decision, because no way in hell am I ever letting you go.” 

Tony pulled Steve closer. “You are my alpha, and I will not let anyone say anything bad about you. That includes yourself.” 

There was silence. Then, the guilt and fear dissipated, and in their place came fondness, devotion, and reverence. A smile grew on Steve’s face, his blue eyes now bright and radiating happiness. “I love you.”

Those three words took Tony aback. In his centuries alive, he never would have thought that anyone would say that to him, much less a werewolf who was his best friend and now his mate. Those three words sent a whirlwind of emotions through him, but they were all good feelings, feelings that mirrored Steve’s own. Steve loved him, and Tony loved him back just as intensely and fiercely, loving him in a way that he never knew he was capable of.

“I love you too, you dumb dog.” Tony was almost embarrassed at the amount of affection Steve was sending him. “Now come here and kiss me.” And they did, Tony’s arms wrapping around Steve’s neck as their lips met.

It was a beautiful moment… until Steve's stomach grumbled loudly. Tony tried to ignore it, he really did, but he ended up breaking the kiss, chuckling at the flush on Steve's cheeks. 

"Don't laugh," Steve said, feigning a pout which only sent Tony into a greater giggling fit. "The steaks ran out pretty quick."

"I told you they weren’t enough!" Thinking back, Tony realised that they barely ate anything the past few days, using the breaks between rounds to catch up on sleep. Even towards the end, when Steve's rut was winding down, the werewolf would only grab a glass of water and make a quick PB&J sandwich before returning to the bed for more sleep. Although he did enjoy good food, as a vampire, Tony didn’t actually need any to survive, so he hadn’t noticed Steve’s lack of intake until now. “We should get some food. What do you want to eat?”

Almost immediately, a glint of lust flashed over Steve’s blue eyes, and Tony could sense his reply before he said it, his mate’s hands lowering to squeeze his ass. “You.”

Ignoring the fact that he was slightly turned on, Tony inwardly sighed at how insatiable his mate was. Still, he couldn’t blame him; Steve probably wanted to make up for all the lost years. Tony did too, but they had the rest of eternity to do so. They had time. So instead, he smacked Steve playfully on the chest. “How are you still so horny? Aren’t you starving?”

The glint disappeared, replaced with a large grin. “Well, you still owe me that chicken.”

“Hey, I didn’t promise you that.” But Tony was weak to Steve’s puppy dog eyes. It didn’t take much for him to give in. “ _Fine_. But I get to choose our meals for the next week.”

“Whatever you want, Tony,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Anything you want.”

Anything Tony wanted? All Tony wanted was for Steve to be his, and after decades, centuries even, of unknowingly repressing that want, he finally had him, and there was nothing more that Tony could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Who doesn't love some nice fluff after a few thousand words of smut? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr ](http://atoastbw.tumblr.com)!


End file.
